Past Forgotten
by keiina
Summary: This is the story of Yazawa Nico, Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi on their first year in Otonozaki high, their joy, hardships and self discoveries.
1. Encounters

**PART** **I**: **Encounters**

"It's been 3 days now isn't it"

"Eeh…"

"You know, since Yazawa-san been to school…"

"You care for other people too much, Nozomi"

"Really, huh…"

That morning started a bit melancholic for first year Toujou Nozomi, her classmate Yazawa Nico hasn't been to school since after the day she performed a live concert in the school auditorium. She's not really a fan of this school idol thing but after being invited by the smiling Yazawa-san handing flyers in front of the school gate, she made a promise to come and support her classmate's performance with other girls of the same grade.

The live started but only Yazawa Nico was there when the curtain was raised, Nozomi figured that it may be some sort of a gimmick and the other two will join her on stage later. However, that is not what happen, Nico Nii Nico-chan performed on her own, she sang with all her heart putting up the best smile she could muster. It was a good performance, not much of the students went to see it but still, she gave it her all and the audience are charmed by her performance. Even so, behind that facade of a smile, Nozomi can still see the sadness in her eyes that she's trying to hide. Nozomi wondered, she knew that the three is an idol unit that has been performing together trice now. "Maybe Yazawa-san split from the group?" she first thought then she realized… "No, she was left behind.".

Yazawa Nico hasn't been coming to school since. This bothered Nozomi very much, being the person that she is, she wanted to help her classmate if possible, if only she could reach her.

Lunch time came and her best friend, Ayase Eli stood in front of her blank face.

"Nozomi!" she called out staring at her surprised friend's face as if trying to make out what she has in in mind

"Eeh… right lunch, let's go Eli-chi" she said to her smiling

They went to the rooftop where the two usually have their lunch.

"Eating lunch brought from the convenience store again? don't you get used to the taste?" Eli said as she was starting to unwrap her bentou.

"It can't be helped, I live alone and I don't have the time to… Waa, is that yakiniku?" She exclaimed upon seeing the contents of the lunch box. she stared at it intensely as if making them float telepathically into space and into her mouth. Eli on the other hand upon seeing her reaction felt obliged to feed this yakiniku deprived person. She picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks and shove it into Nozomi's mouth.

"Nozomi power worked" she said smiling while chewing

"You smiled at last..." Eli responded in a serious tone. "...does it really bother you that much"

"Well, I know it shouldn't be but I really want to help her somehow" Nozomi answered

"It can't be helped, you really are troublesome"

The two continued with their lunch, the two just started in the student council and both became really busy with their work. Their day at school ended and they went on their separate ways home. While on her way, Eli's mind wandered into things that happened earlier that day, trying to recall if she has forgotten anything important then it came to her...

"I even fed her my lunch" she thought to herself blushing unknowingly. "What's happening to me, smiling like an idiot just because I shared my food with her. "Maybe I'll try having her feed me some of her's next time" and with that thought she walked merrily home, in her bag a pair of chopsticks she thought of never washing again.

The next morning started out with sweeping the shrine grounds for Nozomi. On her miko outfit and broomstick in hand she helps cleaning out on Saturdays. While minutes passed by without anything unusual, a familiar face caught her attention as it appears climbing up the stairs approaching the shrine, it was her classmate Yazawa Nico. Her classmate went on her way to the shrine and started to pray while Nozomi remained hidden at the side of the building. She just watched her from afar wondering what she is praying for. When Nico was about to go on her way, the miko called out to her and was surprised to find classmate Tojou Nozomi standing there when she turned around.

"Do you need anything from Nico?" She answered to her with a big smile on her face

"Good morning Yazawa-san, I'm surprised to see you here" Nozomi greeted

"Ehh… Nico too, I see that you work here" Nico answered still with her smile trying to keep it together

"When I have free time I do… It was an impressive performance by the way"

"Oh, you were watching that…" Nico paused, her smile fade for a second as she stared at the ground "... thank you very much, teehee" and with that the smile resumed on her cute face.

"You don't really have to smile like that in front of me you know" Nozomi said being rather serious.

Nico was surprised, she's not very honest about it but she hasn't conversed much with other people beside the members of the club she formed and with them she always put on a serious face, always fired up, she doesn't have any friends either and always put up a big smile when talking to strangers. That's how idols should act she reasoned.

"eeeh, etto… What do you mean?" Her smile starting to seem unsure

"I meant it's okay to relax when talking with me, it's tiring smiling like that all the time right?" Nozomi explained, her face expression reassuring and kind.

"I guess it's obvious I'm not actually like this huh? So, what do you want?" Nico sighed

The shrine maiden let out a small laugh after hearing this. "It's not that I want anything in particular…"

"Is that so? Then if you have nothing else to say I'll be going now" She said with harshness Nozomi isn't familiar to

"Wait… why won't you stay for tea. If you're not busy that is"

"Why do I have to?"

Nozomi does not have an answer to this question, she spoke without even thinking. She's curious about this person and in anyway wants to help her that she didn't realize that they're not even close yet.

"It can't be helped, I'll take that request since you're a fan" Nico said, cutting the silence

"Fan...?"

"You watched my performance right? and once again Nico showed her smile, this time a genuine one.


	2. Walls Down

**PART II: Walls Down:**

"Aren't you going to ask about it?"

"About what?"

"I haven't showed up in school for three days of course you're curious why or are you saying that I lack presence that you didn't even notice or care"

"That's not true, after all Yazawa Nico is an idiosyncratic existence"

"Is that so? Okay, I kinda get it but I don't"

After Nico promised not to disappear when Nozomi took and prepared the tea she brought with her the two girls sat on a bench beside the building.

"How is it?" Nozomi asked.

"Well... it is fine I guess, do you always stop people for tea here? ...uhm, I mean, thank you" Nico answered suddenly being aware of her lack of manners

Nozomi let out a small laugh, "You really are interesting, but to answer that, you are the first person I invited for tea here. It was almost time for my break when you came so I just thought of having it with you"

"Well. As you may already know, I don't usually come here, there are just things in my mind and I felt like going to a peaceful place this morning, so it's not often you'll get to enjoy tea with me here." Nico said confidently.

"I see, this place is full of spiritual power it's only natural to be at ease here, you came to the right place, but have you talked about your troubles with someone else?" Nozomi asked this with doubt in mind, she hasn't notice Nico getting along with anyone in particular in their class but it wouldn't be right to just assume that she doesn't have any friends at all so she hoped she does.

"This is a big day for me, today, I finally decided to quit as a school idol." Nico declared dodging Nozomi's question. "Everyone else left the School Idol Research Club and has given up on their dreams of making it big as idols, but I guess I couldn't say that since they weren't actually serious about it in the first place" she continued staring ahead.

"Wouldn't that be better?" Nozomi responded "I'm not saying that I'm glad that they left but isn't dancing and singing with someone who doesn't have the same feelings as you no good? And besides, you could just continue on your own right?"

Nozomi regretted what she said last, "Of course she may have thought of that but it wouldn't be easy to just carry on after being abandoned by everyone, it was a miracle she was able to pull-off that last live" she thought to herself.

"I had enough of it now, not many people come to watch us anyway and it would be fewer now with the others gone. And besides" Nico looked at Nozomi's face with a big smile. "As long as I can watch my Idol DVD collection alone in the club room, I can be just fine..."

It felt natural, Nozomi reach out into her classmate's clenched fist and held it tight, her face sympathetic and caring. Nico couldn't hold it in, she bursted into silent tears her face slowly sinking down on to Nozomi's chest to hide it. In response Nozomi let go of Nico's hand and hugged her instead and she hugged back. The two didn't say anything for a while, only Nico's soft sobs can be heard.

Nozomi's heart felt contented, she wanted to reach her, and now she's here in her arms. She wanted to take away her sadness and now she can help her, finally. The smell of the girl's hair soothes her, while the warmth of her tears brings her sorrow. She hates it that such has happened to her yet she is happy that they became this close. "I am such a terrible person", she thought.

Moments passed by without anyone saying anything. There was comfort in silence as the light morning breeze rush in to them. They became unaware of what was happening in all the world, all there was is each other. There were thousands of things in Nico's mind before she came here; how she failed, how she won't ever get to perform on a stage again, how everyone just left her, but now, none of those things even matter anymore. She felt that it's fine to rely on this person and for the first time, she's not alone anymore. "It's going to be okay" she thought.

"What am I doing? This is so embarrassing." Nico said as she was raising her head after a while.

"Are you okay now?" Nozomi asked then slowly let go of her.

"I am, sorry for crying so suddenly, I lost control of my self" Nico said blushing still with tearful eyes.

"It's alright to let your emotions go once in a while. Don't worry it was your dream we are talking about after all" Nozomi said looking at her embarrassed face

"I know, it's your that I became like this anyway" Nico said in a sharp yet friendly manner.

"My fault?" Nozomi was puzzled

"You're the one who grabbed my hand all of the sudden right!" Nico shouted with such flippancy.

Nozomi is the one that blushed this time, that was indeed not something you do to a classmate you hardly talk to however; it seems like common sense to do so at that moment. Thankfully Nico wasn't looking at her face but instead has her eyes on the horizon.

"It won't happen again, I'll never cry in front of you ever again. Also, I'll get back at you on this" Nico said now a bit more cheerful.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked

"Next time for sure, I'll be there for you when you cry ...hmm… but of course i wouldn't want that… Well I guess I'll make you a bentou for this instead." Nico said.

Nozomi didn't have the time to object. Nico stood up from the bench and stretched.

"Thank you for the tea and everything else, Nozomi."

"Of course, we're… friends now right?" Nozomi asked feeling a bit tensed as she did

"What an awkward question to ask." Nico ignored then the question "I'll bring you lunch next Monday, I'm a marvelous cook just so you know, be thankful.". She finished with her bloated face.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Thank you very much Nico-chi." Nozomi said with a smile as she too rose from her seat.

"Yes Yes, I'll be going now, I already took up a lot of your time err… or was it you who took mine? Anyway see you at school. Bye."

And after Nozomi's goodbye, Nico went on her way from the shrine. She felt a lot better now than when she came. "I never thought I'll end up being friends with her" the thought made her grin. "What a kind person, now I'll have to put on my best on my cooking."

Nozomi on the other hand followed her with her eyes as she disappeared in the distance with a smile on her face.


	3. Special Place Penetrated

**PART III: Special Place Penetrated**

"Come on, let's go"

"Wait, there's…"

"I see, you don't have your lunch today, did you forgot to buy some before school? ...No, that can't be right. Anyway, let's take a detour to the school store then go ahead"

"Actually, there's someone I was hoping that could join us"

The trio, Toujou Nozomi, Yazawa Nico and Ayase Eli ended up having lunch on the rooftop of their school building. Eli didn't expect for such to turn out, her friend did mention that she met their classmate at the shrine last weekend but she was surprised that she invited Yazawa Nico for lunch, much more when she found out that Nozomi's new found friend even prepared lunch for her. "Well this is odd that she's suddenly here. No, maybe it's only natural for Nozomi, we did start to be close only after she introduced herself to me out of the blue." she thought as she fell into reverie

The memory of their first conversation came to Eli as the afternoon breeze blow through her blond hair. She just started high school and being away from Japan since she was little, it wasn't easy for her to make friends here. Some people did try to befriend her but weren't able to because of her social awkwardness. Only that girl who suddenly called out to her in that empty stairway, the one who understands her the most is able to become her friend. Since they became close they have always been eating lunch at the rooftop, it has become a special place for the two of them. Eli is contented with that, as long as she has Nozomi on her side, she can handle anything "Is having another person in this place makes any difference for us? Obviously it would, I don't want that... but Nozomi seems to be confident in her maybe it's okay for me to be too." she wondered.

"Well, I can see that you're enjoying it" Nico said upbeat

"It is very delicious, thank you again Nico-chi" Nozomi replied with a smile "Would you like some too Eli-chi?" she offered

"No thanks, she made it for you right?" She refused

"Hey, it's alright for you to have some, I'm quite proud of it after all" said Nico urging her

Eli almost regretted refusing, she knew she wants this, it must be luck that Nozomi will share food with her since her friend's lunch is always from the convenience store; not really something you would offer to someone eating homemade bento like Eli. "Good thing Yazawa insisted. "It slightly troubles me that this was cooked for her by some girl I'm not even close to but I guess I have no choice, Nozomi will even feed me herself." she thought for a while. "Alright, if you put it that way, I guess I'll have some" Eli said trying to hide her excitement but her eyes full of anticipation, her face slightly flushed.

"Okay here!" Nico said as she put her chopsticks into Eli's open mouth in a flash.

"Chort vozmi! What happened?" She cussed silently in Russian "this really is a bad day" she thought. After that, she didn't even realize that she have such a surprised look on her face.

"I know that I'm good at cooking but I didn't expect you to be that impressed, they're just tamagoyaki you know" Nico responded to Eli's expression.

"Eli-chi, are you okay?" Nozomi asked being a bit concerned.

"Ehh… What? Ah, yes, these eggs are amazing" Eli replied after getting over her disappointment.

"Anyway, you must have woken up really early to make this right?" Eli asked referring to Nico

"You could say that I guess, It's really hard waking up in the morning to prepare lunches, but what can I say, it's a labor of love." Nico said smiling.

"LO-LO-LOVE?!" both were shocked but only Eli was able to speak, Nozomi on the other hand suddenly found the ground to be very interesting and stared at it, her face burning hot because of what she just heard but is on her way for a recovery.

"THA-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Nico exclaimed slightly embarrassed herself "I cook lunch for my little sisters every morning before I leave for school, I just happened to prepare Nozomi's at the same time. Don't go assuming weird things on your own" Nico ended with a sigh clearing things up.

"So Nico-chi thinks such a thing would be weird" Nozomi finally said in a downhearted voice hiding her inward laugh.

"No! It's just that, we're friends and… Stop misinterpreting things!" Nico rebutted

"You're the one who's being confusing" Eli said with a smile having understand what Nico meant.

"Well… then… I apologize…" Nico said almost child-like.

The other two burst out a laugh at the sight of her sorry face, she was confused for a moment but then cracked a smile and she laughed with them.

Nico and Eli not being that bonded suddenly felt quite comfortable around each other "Maybe there is just something about Nozomi that orchestrates the people around her" both of them thought. They were all out of breath after a while, teary eyed.

"I hope we can do this every day, having lunch, laughing with everyone…" Nozomi said looking at the sky.

"OF COURSE WE CAN!" the two answered in unison and then looked at each other.

"I mean since you invited me so eagerly back at the classroom, it can't be helped right?" Nico said with her usual bloating.

"Are you saying that you don't even want to be here in the first place?" Eli asked with a smirk.

"I didn't say that! Nozomi has been my friend now and I'm thinking if maybe…" Nico said her voice getting softer as she went.

"We're all friends here" Nozomi cut in "Right Eli-chi?"

"Harasho!" she said in response

Lunch ended and the three returned to the classroom. "I don't have anything to worry about, it seems she have no intention of taking Nozomi from me, she even offered to become my friend" she smiled to herself "That "cute-idol-girl", who knew that she was such a brat, but I don't hate her" Nico at the same time was thinking of Eli too "I didn't like her before because she seems so full of herself, that perfect-student council-girl, who knew she could be so much fun to be with" and finally Nozomi's was thinking of different things too "It seems that Eli-chi is getting along with her. Maybe it's fine like this for now, I'm not even sure of my own feelings yet, but someday for sure..."


	4. Pair's Prologue

**PART IV: Pair's Prologue **

"Do you know what day it is Saturday next week?"

"It's the ninth right, ninth of June?"

"You really are hopeless, you don't even know when your friends' birthdays are?"

"Ehh… What are you saying? Of course Nico knows it's Nozomi's birthday, it just didn't occur to me that you meant that when you asked"

"I see, sorry… Well, that being said, let's meet after school, we need to talk"

Nico and Eli after being able to meet up after school in a cafe without Nozomi knowing are thinking really hard as to what present they should give their friend, a present that would make her most happy. The three has been friends since May and the two owe it to Nozomi that they both found and befriend each other. That fact aside, Toujou Nozomi is a very important first friend to both of them.

"She's not really the materialistic type don't you think?" Nico said sulking

"You're right, I don't think she would be happy if we get her anything too expensive but I still want to get her something special" Eli replied after sipping from her cup of coffee.

"Maybe I should just give her one of my idol CD collection" Nico said musing the idea.

"She's not interested in dancing and singing girls acting cute on stage, maybe an organizer or something she can use would be better" Eli rebutted

"Huh? who would want a boring gift like that? And excuse me, idols don't just act cute, they are cute" Nico pointed out.

"It's natural you'll say that since you used to be one yourself. Boring huh… Well, we need to think of something." Eli said flatly

"I'm running out of ideas! We've been here for two hours thinking of this same thing and it's getting late. Can't we just talk about it at school tomorrow?" Nico complained.

"We can't do that, Nozomi will surely find it suspicious if she catch us talking behind her back we better not risk it. What about we just go around the shops this Saturday and pick up something she'll like." said Eli

"I am free this weekend... okay. It's a great plan." Nico agreed. and after Eli came up with the solution, the two went on their way home.

Nico did not expect to make another friend other than Nozomi, especially someone as serious and as mature as Eli; She always thought she was boring back when they were just ordinary classmates. It is fun eating lunch with friends, it's fun having someone to talk to, it's fun having someone who understands you; these things she never knew before.

The next day, it was time for lunch but the group wasn't able to do their daily routine since it was pouring hard outside so, they just joined Nozomi's desk together with Eli's that is in front it and ate there.

"This season is just making me gloomy…" Nico said as she was having her yakitori

"Don't you think there's something about the rain that is so relaxing?" answered Nozomi.

"I don't know about that, I just don't like the rain that much" said Nico

"Those people who don't like rain are only those unprepared for it, you did bring an umbrella right? The rain was on the forecast this morning." Said Eli, also eating.

"O-of course I did… What else would you expect of me? E-even if the forecast also said that the weather will clear up in the afternoon, I can't be too sure right?" Nico replied nervously as she had indeed forgotten to bring an umbrella. Eli thrown her a suspicious look "Oh well, I guess I'll go home with her after my student council work" she thought to herself.

"You'll be staying at the Idol Research clubroom until six right?" Nozomi asked having the same idea as Eli.

"As I always do. Why? Have you changed your mind about having a "Legend of Legendary Idols" DVD marathon with me?" Nico exclaimed hopefully.

"Ehh… Maybe next time, we have a lot to do at the student council today" Nozomi politely excused.

"Whaaat… I was hoping we all could watch it together" Nico said with her puffy eyes.

"But haven't you seen that a thousand times already? I don't get you at all" Eli commented as she was looking as lightning crack outside the classroom window.

When lunch was over, Nico returned to her seat at the far corner of the classroom. The day went on and she went straight to the clubroom while the other two, to the student council room. It was only for about an hour when she received a mail from her sister asking what time she'll come home. "The thunder is scaring them again huh? I guess I could go home early for today" she thought as she stood up "It's still raining hard, but I gotta get home now, my sisters need me" and after that she dashed through the rain to get to her sisters right away. Just as she was about to reach their apartment building, the rain suddenly stopped but then cooler winds blew. "I really hate rainy days" she murmured as she enter the building soaking wet.

After organizing papers for about an hour and a half, Nozomi and Eli decided to call it a day and to get Nico at the Idol Research clubroom so that they could all go home together. The rain already stopped so they really have no real reason to but they automatically went on their way there after Eli piled up the last of the documents. However, the room was locked when they get there.

"Could she have went home by herself?" Eli said with her voice obviously upset.

"Maybe she does have an umbrella after all, let's go home too" Answered Nozomi.

"You're right, it's not like we can do anything about it..." said Eli as she was turning away from the door her face gloomy.

"Are you worried Nico-chi might have go home by herself in the middle of the rain?" Nozomi asked, with her piercing eyes unreadable.

"She's my friend, of course I'm worried about her!" Eli exclaimed

"So much that you didn't even realize that she might have left after the rain let up just a few minutes ago?" Nozomi said coldly.

Eli did not reply and instead kept on walking, "She really can read me like a book, I was being stupid." She thought to herself. Nozomi followed and the two walked out the school in silence.

Nico did found her two sisters in the corner of their room, both are very young and their parents are not usually home so she always ends up taking care of them, she has forgotten how wet she is from the rain and hugged them both. Her little sister's also forgot about the scary sounds of thunder and their face lighten up at the sight of their sister's face.

"Didn't you have your umbrella with you Onee-sama?" asked Kokoro, the older of the two

"I forgot it when I left this morning, I didn't expect this much rain too" Nico said smiling at her two sisters

"Won't you get sick again?" asked the younger one Cocoa with a worried face.

"Don't worry, It's just rain, besides, I can't get sick now, I'm going out with a friend tomorrow" Nico said convincing them.

"That's right Cocoa-chan, Onee-sama is amazing, you don't have to worry" Cocoa said in full confidence.

And sure enough, Yazawa Nico wasn't able to get out of bed the next day.


	5. Meanings Conveyed

**Part V: Meanings Conveyed:**

"Your father and I will be back before evening, there's porridge at the casserole, give some to your sister when she wakes up. Be careful at handling hot objects."

"Yes mother, This time we'll be the ones to take care of Onee-sama. Like that time when she was three days sick."

"Very good Kokoro, you're growing up reliable like your big sister, be sure to be good to your little sister too while we're gone to the hospital."

Nico is feeling a bit feverish after her misadventure at the rainy yesterday. She have just finished washing dishes after dinner when she felt a bit dizzy, she then stayed at her room and hasn't got out of bed since. It was her sister Cocoa who found out she was sick when she snuck up in to her sister's bed to sleep with her but when she felt her sister burning up, she called to their mother and Nico was given medicine and now after much refusing is being fed by her little sister Kokoro porridge.

"You don't really have to do this Kokoro" Nico said sluggishly every other spoon-half full.

"No Onee-sama, you have to listen to me okay? I'll take care of you today so you don't have to worry about anything" Kokoro said with a huge smile.

"Aren't you too happy about this? Where's Cocoa?"

"N-no… I'm not happy that I'm taking care of my dear sister right now at all. A-and Cocoa is still sleeping in our room" Kokoro replied with an even bigger smile that made her all unconvincing.

"Alright, I won't make a fuss about it anymore, Kokoro, I'll be your obedient little sister for today" Nico said to her loving sister with a soft smile.

"YES! Etto... will you call me Onee-sama? She asked slightly embarrassed.

"That's not going to happen. Take this, I'm done eating" Nico refused.

"I figured. I know... I'm going to cheer you up… "Nico Nico-nii! Nico Nico-nii" Kokoro said (and danced) before picking up the bowl.

"If you're going to cheer me up, don't just go copying me" Nico said with a bit of giggle.

"But it worked right? It's cute right? It cheered up Onee-sama right?" Kokoro asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes… my little sister is very cute" Nico answered plainly.

"I-is that so? Then i'll be leaving you now, just stay in bed and call for me if ever you need anything else" She said as she turns away to hide her flushed face.

It's been a few minutes when her little little sister stepped out of her room when Nico decided to finally call Eli. It's been on her mind since she got sick yesterday, she hoped that she would get better the next morning so that they could carry on with their plan but she still haven't fully recovered even after all the medicine and sleep. "Here I go…" she thought as she call Eli through her phone, "...I guess she'll just have to buy one herself today or would she wait for me? I guess she can't be too upset about this."

Eli is just lying awake in bed that morning, she woke up early and can't seem be able to go back to sleep, she was still pondering over Nozomi's words in front of the Idol Research clubroom the day before. She always have considered Nozomi to be very dear to her since she's the first person she opened up her heart to and who she thought would be the only one she would ever have similar feelings for. "Could I have been mistaken?" is the constant question in her mind ever since she extended her "two-person-school life" for a certain someone. Upon being lost in these confusing thoughts, her phone suddenly rang. Her heart skipped a beat just by seeing the name on the caller ID. "Why would she be calling? Surely it's not just to greet good morning and it's even more far fetched to think that "she" would be the one reminding me of our trip. She was thinking of a thousands of things at once in those few seconds, all the while hoping she did not call to say she can't go today.

"Hello, good morning Eli… I can't go today" Nico voice went on the other line trying to sound un-sickly

"I figured… So I guess you have a reason why" Eli replied making it not seem like she's upset.

"I caught cold yesterday you see, I got soaked in the rain… Sorry… But you don't really need me for it right? If you want to you can buy on your own today" Nico said, a bit faster that how she normally would.

"So you really don't have an umbrella yesterday?! You should have told us. Nozomi and I went to get you at your club room after we finished with our work but I guess we missed you; that was after the rain stopped. And no, you're coming with me if you can manage tomorrow or Saturday next week maybe." Eli said.

Nico was glad to hear that Eli won't go without her but of course didn't tell her that. "I did came home early but I do have my umbrella! it was just... blown by the wind yesterday. And why would you two pick me up if the rain already stopped?

"The wind's not really strong for umbrellas to get blown off you know… maybe you should try being more honest." Eli said flatly

"I guess there's no fooling you two huh…" Nico said with a light laugh.

"That's only natural right? We're your closes friends." Eli boast.

"That's not right… You two are my "only" friends. Nico corrected ."No one would go out on their way to go home with me on rainy days if they knew I don't have my umbrella before nor someone to buy birthday presents for and with. It was already fun enough that I get to spend my everyday at school with you two so I really appreciate the other things you do."

"Why are you being so melodramatic all of a sudden? You have your family too right?" said Eli trying to hide that she was moved.

"Don't get me wrong, My little sisters worship me and we're going to have a new brother too…my mother is also very nice to me. It's just that this is the first time that I was this close to people other than my family." Nico explained.

"I understand... It seems that the three of us have that similar situation before. It's all thanks to Nozomi that we're all together like this." Eli finished.

"I know and apart from that, I love you…" Nico said suddenly.

"Love?" Eli was puzzled but remained calm while she was almost having a heart attack.

"Yes, I love you… Why? don't you love Nico? Nico answered teasing a bit.

"I see… that's what you meant…" Eli said with a sigh.

"Well… don't you?" Nico said with oozing determination.

"I do… Do I really have to say it?!" Eli protested finally losing her cool.

"I won't believe you unless you do" Nico said smiling uncontrollably.

"Then… I love you too Nico" Eli said her face becoming really hot as the words escaped her mouth. "Good thing we're on the phone right now" both of them thought as Nico's temperature also rose and it has nothing to do with her fever.

"I love you Eli" She repeated, now more slowly and complete.

"I love you too Nico" Eli replied being honest with herself.

"I love you Eli"

"I love you Nico"

"..."

Nico snapped back to reality, she then told Eli that she feels light headed and will go get some more rest. Eli on the other hand was also drawn from her dream like state and also made an excuse that she needs to get breakfast to get off the phone. After the two hang-up, same questions are overwhelming their minds "She meant that as a friend right?", "What just happened?","What am I going to do?" but these thoughts are nothing compared to the relief Nico felt… "I finally said it to her today" She said as she drifts into a dream.


	6. Chains Foreshadowed

**Part VI: Chains Foreshadowed:**

"What a strange hobby Nozomi..."

"You're the one to talk "School-Idol-Otaku-chan"

"Ehh… At least I have hobbies Eli…"

"..."

"Now, no fighting you two. So, who wants to come first"

The three are gathered in Nozomi's house that Sunday afternoon sitting on her around her dining table It's her birthday and she invited Nico and Eli for some cake and to play around for a bit. The two already gave the birthday girl their gifts that they bought when they went together the day before. After much arguing they just decided to just buy two separate gifts instead of one that would costs more since they can't seem to agree which one to get. Naturally, Nozomi liked both gifts from her friends and was happy to receive them. after the cake and idle chatting, Nozomi brought out her deck of tarot cards.

"Are you really sure about this... I mean things stuff can happen with this kind of stuff right?" Eli said a bit nervously.

"What's to be scared about? It's not like any of this are true right?" responded Nico beside her.

"Don't worry Eli-chi, nothing wrong is going to happen, we're just going to peek into your futures, and Nico-chi, you'll just have to see for yourself. The guest took a gulp of iced tea as Nozomi switched off the light in a now candle lit room. Eli cannot help but grab Nico's arm as she was surprised by the sudden change in the brilliance of the place.

"Eherm… Who wants to go first?" Nozomi asked smiling as her shadows casts behind her

"Eli would go first..." said Nico in a happy mood.

"Okay then. There are many kinds of fortune telling using cards, I'll use the more basic one since I haven't mastered the others yet. Just relax, shuffle the deck, spread them in a row on the table face down and then randomly pick five cards" said Nozomi, instructing Eli while handing her the cards before she could even react.

"Well then…" Eli followed through the instruction as the two other watch her. after picking her fifth random card Nozomi set the other cards aside and started to reveal the ones picked one by one.

"First card is The Fool" Nozomi said in a serious tone, Nico let out a small snicker at the sight of the card which is a person wearing silly animal fur, smiling while walking unto a cliff "Well this does not represent Eli at all" she thought to herself.

"...The cards can both be associated with something positive or negative, The Fool represents new beginnings, excitement and optimism but it may also mean thoughtlessness or impulsiveness" Nozomi continued.

"It may be nice taking risk sometimes" Eli commented pensively"... I've always played it safe and I still think it's the best but I can't help but wonder how my life would be if I became more open to possibilities"

"Maybe an opportunity will arise…" Nozomi said as she flip the second card, The Sun. In the illustration is the greek god Apollo with his harp and bow in a garden. "...The Sun symbolizes great happiness and at times love but also misjudgment and potential failure." The next card is Justice where a woman in robes is seated on a golden throne with a sword on one hand a a weighing scale on the other, on her left shoulder is a white owl. "...Justice, it mosts of the time equates to fairness and balance and sometimes is negatively associated with bias and bad judgement.

"How contradicting, but that sounds do sound more like me" Eli said thinking hard

"The lady in the picture kind of looks like you too!" Nico interjected

"It may be telling us how you would make decisions in a real life event. How you interpret my card readings is up to you anyways." Nozomi said as she was flipping the next card. The other two froze at the sight of the next card, their faces grim. In the illustration is a person wearing dark robes and a helm standing while tiny fairy like creatures offer it flowers and gold, above is the text "Death". Upon seeing their faces Nozomi immediately spoke out. "This card doesn't always mean actual death you know. It actually can be interpreted as clearance, transformation or change." She said fast enough to calm them down.

"So that must be it… What about it's negative implications? Nico said being more curious about Eli's future that the card.

"Well… it could mean loss of opportunities, loss of friendship or end of things" Nozomi replied her eyes fixed at the flame of the candles.

"The other interpretations might be true, but the "end of friendship" I will not allow to happen" Eli said confidently "I might make mistakes in my decisions but I won't make one that would have me lose one of you!" She said so seriously the other two are are unaware of how to react. She was about to expound on it that would make the situation more embarrassing when her phone rang.

Eli excused herself and went outside to pick her call leaving Nico and Nozomi behind in the dim room.

"It was very typical of Eli, saying weird things like that" Nico snorted. "...She's so awkward at times it's hopeless" she finished with her hands behind her head staring at the shadows on the ceiling.

"Do you really think there is something wrong in saying those kinds of things?"Nozomi said planing to trap the dishonest Nico.

"Well, I didn't mean it was wrong for her to say that, it's just like, feelings like those are better not put in to words…" Nico replied pouting a bit.

"Then do you mean it's alright to convey those feelings through actions?" Nozomi said teasingly

"If you put it that way… yes, action speaks louder than words after all..." Nico said thoughtlessly without noticing Nozomi already beside her

"Then… I'll show Nico-chi just how close I feel towards her…" Nozomi then grabbed the defenseless Nico by the ribs and started to tickle her. Nico was shaking and laughing uncontrollably and fell down on the floor along with her chair sideways. This however did not stop Nozomi as when she felt that Nico's struggle is starting to get weaker, her hands moved towards her flat breast and squeeze them hard. This wasn't much a surprise for Nico as Nozomi always do something like this as punishment but the position they are in right now made it all new to her. Nico is lying on the room's wooden floor, her hands above her head, the blouse she's wearing in shambles revealing part of her navel and between her skirt-clad legs is Nozomi staring at her rose-red face. Nozomi continued on playing with her chest as she was looking the other way when she let out a weird voice.

"You seem to be enjoying how close we are Nico-chi?" Nozomi whispered to her ear.

"Are you stupid? I'm not.. Kyaah…" Nico responded then biting her lips to suppress the embarrassing sound coming out "Hnnngggg…"

Nozomi is feeling satisfied, she was about to get up when she noticed Eli standing in front of them turning on the lights.

"You two seem to be having fun." Eli said flatly

"Why? are you jealous?" Nozomi answered as she get up to hug her

"Huh? Why would I be?!" Eli said trying to sound serious as Nozomi rubbed her face against her's

"Then, Eli-chi, between Nico-chi and I, who would you rather take as your wife?" Nozomi asked playfully.

"Why would I even answer that?!" Eli blushed but nobody noticed, she's been thinking for a while on what the answer to this question is and after all the confusion, she has her answer , but of course she wouldn't tell her that. "...And besides, Nico, are you planning on staying there all night?" Eli asked the lifeless Nico still on the floor to divert Nozomi's attention.

"Let me help you up!" Nozomi let out her hand for Nico to reach and she got her up, upon being on her feet she suddenly came to her senses.

"NOZOMI! You idiot!" Nico said with her head buried on Nozomi's chest while throwing fists at her.

"Now...now… Sorry Nozomi but I have to go now, my sister is about to get home from the airport" Eli interrupted.

"She'll be arriving from Russia today huh? it's okay, I understand" Nozomi said

"Then I'll go ahead too, I can't stay out too late, Mom is pregnant and can't take care all of the stuff at home" Nico said as she raise her head. Nozomi then grabbed the two into a group hug.

"Thank you for being with me today" she whispered to them.

As the two step out of the apartment, Nozomi called out to Eli, as the two looked at Nozomi's way she revealed the last card about to be read: The Tower, an image of a crumbling building in the middle of the sea being brought down by the storm and the strong waves.


	7. Fools Marched

**Part VII: Fools Marched**

"...Like I was telling you it was nothing like that…"

"I know , you said so about sixteen times already"

"It's just because you don't sound convinced the first time… and hey I didn't repeat myself that much!"

Nico and Eli are walking on their way home from Nozomi's apartment after a day of celebration and foresights. the evening is quiet as the street lamps and the early fullmoon shine upon them. As soon as they step outside the building, Nico began explaining what happened in the room when Eli stepped outside to take her phone call. putting emphasis on how she was caught of guard and how Eli should really be sorry for her instead.

"Why are you even keep on telling me this?" Eli said without looking at Nico.

"It's so just that you wouldn't misunderstand" Nico said in frustration.

"Alright alright, I believe you..." Eli said finally feeling Nico's efforts of getting through her

"Really? ...I see, then all is well then" responded Nico now back to her usual egotistical tone.

"You didn't really hate what she did right? I mean she's just teasing…" Eli said not wanting to let go of the subject

"It's not much of a big deal…" Nico replied while hiding her face; thinking back how her body reacted to Nozomi's touch "...it's Nozomi, the super sadist that enjoys harassing people anyway" she finished

"So you would hate it if it was someone other than Nozomi?" asked Eli who was also looking the other way.

"I won't if it were someone I love" Nico said simply

The two continued on silence, Eli being anxious of the dark walk so close to Nico their hands would sometimes touch "New beginnings and impulsiveness huh?" She thought to herself remembering Nozomi's fortune telling. Slowly after some intentional bumping to Nico's hand, Eli used her pinky to get a hold of one of Nico's fingers. Naturally Nico noticed this but they remained in silence. Eli was worried at first but she found it relaxing to be touching Nico even if it's just her finger. A smile was starting to show on her face when Nico suddenly let go of her finger, She looked at her and was ready to move away when the latter grabbed her hand tight, Eli was of course surprised by Nico's actions. "Does this mean she understands my feelings?" her mind is starting to go blank save that single question when Nico spoke about a new topic.

"It must be tough for Nozomi spending her birthday alone all this time" Nico said

"She doesn't have to now, we'll be with her always. Hey, maybe we all can celebrate your birthday next month!" Eli replied excitedly not letting the fact that they are still holding hands get to her head "... If it's fine by you that is"

"Sure, I would love to celebrate my birthday with you, I always have it with my family so I guess having it with you guys should be fun" Nico replied as excited as her

"Okay, I'll start planning it secretly with Nozomi now" said Eli

"Just make sure I have a wonderful gift and tons of fun okay?" said Nico gloating.

They went on with their conversation smiling and laughing all the while that they didn't notice that it was time for them to part ways when they found themselves in front of a forked path, Eli then let go of Nico's hand.

"See you at school tomorrow then?" She said as she wave her hand

"Yes, tomorrow" said Nico

"Tomorrow" Eli said again as she went left of the forked road Nico then went on her way to the right.

"I love Eli. I've always been worried that she won't ever return my feelings since she seems to like Nozomi before… am I mistaken, are they really just that close?" the thoughts clouded Nico's mind as she walk alone.

"I love Nico,. I've always have my doubts considering I had a little crush on Nozomi before… I am mistaken it seems, mistaken feelings of closeness and thought of them as love" Eli thought as these things finally became clear to her.

"Could it be that she loves me back?" a question they both ask themselves out loud in the lonely alley they are treading. "It's a bit sad walking alone" they both thought, "I must talk to her now."

Eli ran back to the corner where they separated to go after Nico but was surprised to find her friend already in the same corner hands on knees catching her breath. Both are at lost of words when their eyes meet and became once again trapped in that calming silence. "See you tomorr…" Eli was about to say when Nico grabbed both of her arms and pulled her into a kiss catching her open mouth. After their lips touched Nico pulled Eli's arms more and stood on her tiptoe making their kiss deeper. Eli on the other hand did not protest, this what they both want and she is happy to know that Nico feels the same way about her. She then felt Nico's hand letting go, their faces separate and Nico stood in front of her facing down, blushing.

"More…" Eli whispered as she hold on Nico's shoulders and pushed her gently to the wall. Nico then raise her head to meet Eli's eyes and after that close her's. In the darkness, Nico felt Eli's soft peck on her cheek, "You're so cute Nico-chan" she whispered close to her ear. The mere sound of Eli's voice saying things like that to her send shivers down her spine, she wants to be closer to her, closer.

"Eli…" Nico called to Eli, her eyes pleading as she bites her own lip. Eli then went on and kiss her again, this time on the lips, her grasped on other's shoulders become tighter as her tongue was let in Nico's mouth. Nico in turn played with Eli's tongue inside her massaging it with her own.

"Nico-chan, stick your tongue out" Eli whispered after letting go of the kiss for a while. Nico then just followed her, Eli didn't know where her courage is coming from but she then treated her partner's tongue to a soft bite. This made Nico let out a moan which she then cover up by locking lips with Eli once more. Eli's hand move to Nico's back and she then held her tight, while Nico embraced her neck forcing her mouth deeper.

The two went on kissing for a while but then run out of breath short after.

"Nico, I really have to get home now" Eli said awkwardly

"I see, you have that thing with your sister right? I need to get home too, see you at school" Nico said before breaking into a run leaving Eli with a big smile on her face. After a few yards, Nico turned to see Eli still standing where she left her waving her hand.

"I really should wash that pair of chopsticks now" Eli walked home thinking of a lot of things, in front of her doorstep she checked her phone and found two text messages.

"I am really happy today, I hope you feel the same… I really do love you"

-Yazawa Nico

"I have something I need to talk to you about, can you meet me at the student council room before class tomorrow?"

-Toujou Nozomi


	8. Demons Welcomed

**Part VIII: Demons Welcomed**

"Harasho"

"Good morning, you must be Eli's sister, is she inside?… I'm Yazawa Nico, her friend"

"Etto… Good morning, I'm Ayase Arisa, nice to meet you"

"..."

"You're the school idol right?"

"Is Eli still inside?"

Monday morning, Nico is standing in front of the Ayase residence talking to a rather peculiar wide-eyed girl in casual clothes. She got up earlier than usual and is waiting for Eli so that they could go to school together, now she's trap talking to her cute younger sister. "She seems weird… well, it can't be helped she just arrived to Japan from abroad"

"Uhmmm… I'm sorry, it's my first time talking to other people outside the family since I got here so I'm a little nervous, shall I invite you inside?" Arisa said fidgeting

"You don't have to, I'll just be waiting for Eli here" Nico said calmly.

A few moments later, Arisa is standing by the gate. Nico don't know what to do, she's the one feeling nervous being with this girl "If Eli and I ever get married, this girl will be my sister in law right?" weird thoughts start to roam inside her head and it shows at her face as it begins to turn red.

"Onee-chan has told me a lot about you" Arisa said breaking the brief silence

"Really… she has?" Nico became more nervous "What could she have told her? We only confessed our feelings yesterday! Could it be that she already knows, t-he... the things her sister and I did last night?" she thought.

"Yes, we're really close even though I live far away before. I was worried that she might be having a hard time making friends so when she told me she became friends with you and Toujou-san, I was really happy. Please continue being her friend" the little girl replied with a huge innocent smile on her face.

"Aahhh… is that all she told you?" Nico asked, making sure

"Nope… she also told me you were a school idol! Is dancing and singing fun? Are you able to make everyone smile" Arisa exclaimed excitedly. What she said and asked was like a stab on Nico's heart as she was forced to remember her bitter past, but of course she won't let that get to her.

"Etto… Arisa-chan, you see, I'm done being a school idol, I did have fun singing and dancing for everyone but it seems like the only one having fun... is me" Nico said smiling trying to laugh it off.

"That can't be true!" Arisa said with serious eyes. "If you sing and dance with all your heart, I know someone will be listening or watching and your feelings will get to them!"

"Well… that may be true for the audience, but it's no fun being on stage by myself, there's still no one who wants to be there with me" Nico reasoned out

"If that's the case, why not ask Onee-chan then?" Arisa replied

"ELI?! A SCHOOL IDOL?!" the idea seemed too ridiculous for Nico.

"You may not know this about her but back in Russia, she competed in many ballet competitions since she was little and she's a very good dancer!"

"Really? Eli?" Nico still can't believe it. She starts imagining a future where the two of them will perform as school idols "It must be very fun, sharing a stage with the one you love, singing your hearts out, dancing, expressing your feelings in unison in front of a cheering crowd" she thought to herself gleefully.

"Yes, she really loves dancing though she hasn't been dancing for a while so she may lack practice, but when she gets serious you'll see for sure…"

Arisa's bragging of her sister's greatness was interrupted when said sister stepped out of the gate, this on the other hand brought a bigger smile upon Nico's face.

"Good morning, what may you be guys talking about?" Eli said throwing a stare at her sister.

"Nothing, I- forgot, I have something to do inside" Arisa rushed as she ran back in the house "Nico-san, it was a pleasure meeting you" she said before finally leaving the two high schoolers outside.

"Geez, I hope she wasn't telling you anything unnecessary" Eli said as they start to walk

"She was just telling me… nothing important" Nico said following her "She hasn't been dancing for a while huh? could it be that it's because she's busy? No that's not right, it seems like she is dedicated to it, or at least was. There must be another reason for this, it's weird that she hasn't told us about it too" She thought deeply " I hope my hunch is wrong"

"What are you thinking about?" Eli asked when she saw Nico's serious face

"That… well… I was just wondering if it will be okay for us to hold hands… but only until we get to the last corner before school!" she blurted out feeling a bit shy, it was after all the one thinking she was thinking of since last night in her bedroom. Eli let out a smile and gave Nico her hand, the other then happily grabbed it and they walked to school together.

"You do look cuter when you're being honest Nico-chan" Eli teased

"That's not true! if anything, you're many times cuter than I am" Nico protested

"Yazawa Nico rejecting a complement? Something must be wrong in the world" Eli laughed a bit

"But… you look way mature, your hair is beautiful and you have pretty eyes too…" Nico said pouting which was interrupted when Eli faced and kissed her on the forehead.

"The same way you see everything good in me, I see everything good in you. Nico-chan, you're the most beautiful girl to me" She whispered to her after. Nico suddenly became flushed upon hearing Eli's words, steam seemed to come out of her head as the cold early morning wind blew.

"It's unfair of you catching me off guard like that!" Nico said sulking

"But I merely said the truth…" Eli said smiling feeling satisfied from the other girls reaction

"Then, I'll just have to get back on you for that…" Nico said as she pulled Eli's collar to reach her lips for a kiss. Eli was surprised of Nico's come back but she just accepted her. After the peck, Nico released Eli but Eli wasn't done yet. She embraced Nico and once again locked lips while forcing her tongue into the other's mouth. Nico then hugged her and clutched to her uniform, Eli did the same and hugged her tighter. "This is amazing... I feel that my tongue will melt inside her" Eli thought as their kiss became more and more passionate their eyes closed. After a while, Nico, being shorter was forced to take some of Eli's drool down her mouth. "Eli taste so good, I want to taste more of her..." She thought as she swallow. Eli heard Nico took a gulp of their combined fluids and was slightly embarrassed though it made her really happy that Nico took it all in.

"Eli's body… could I touch it?" Nico thought as her hands move approaching Eli's plump breast. Eli was surprised at what Nico did and suddenly had her eyes opened in surprise. That's when she saw a little girl with a dog in a leash staring at them; the little girl's mouth wide open in shock, she then pushed Nico's shoulder down stopping their kiss.

"Why Eli? I'm sorry did you not like…" Nico's question was broken off when she saw Eli's finger pointing to their two spectators. Nico pulled Eli's hand and both ran as they could.

"This is all your fault!" Nico said panting

"No it's not… you kissed me first…" Eli replied still holding her hand

"No you did!" Nico said smiling

After the two made some distance, they continued on walking as they got closer to school.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing that outside" Nico said catching her breath

"You're right… Nico-chan… Will you come to my house after school?" Eli stopped her tracks as she invited

"Still not done yet?" Nico replied "It can't be helped I guess… and, I also want to be with you more..." she continued more honestly

The two continued as they enter the school gate, their hands now free from each other's. Nozomi on the other hand was looking down the school building window was a bit surprised to see them coming to school together. "It's nice to see they're getting along." She thought "Now let's see how my talk with Eli-chi will go...I hope she agrees"


	9. Self Trapped

**Part IX: Self Trapped **

"I still don't get it Nozomi…"

"Really? I think it's really simple to understand"

"Well, she's not exactly as I thought but I just don't see how she's that interesting to you"

"I see, maybe that's just because of the difference on how we see her Eli-chi"

"Difference… well how exactly do you see her?"

Musing over the conversation Eli and her had before, Nozomi sits at the student council room watching the clouds out the window. She's expecting her friend to come right at any moment now after seeing her arrive at school with Nico. She's tries to distract and calm her self from worrying that things may not turn out good for her. "Will it be okay for her?" she's been wondering since last night, "Well, it's not like I'm asking permission"

"Good morning" Eli greeted as she enter the room

"Good morning Eli-chi" Nozomi greeted back

Silence filled the first few moments after their greetings "I really should tell Nozomi about Nico and I right? She's my best friend and it's just weird that she doesn't know this part of me now" Eli asked herself "We'll tell her together at lunch, this is about Nico too and Nozomi has something else to talk about right now"

"Uhmm… Eli-chi, you're my very first friend and you're really important to me so the moment I became sure of my feelings, I figured I should tell you first before doing anything" Nozomi said right off the bat

"Nozomi…" Eli responded with a puzzled look

"Please listen" Nozomi looked Eli in the eyes, her face filled with emotion "I'm not asking you to help me in this or anything and I hope you understand why I didn't tell you earlier… the truth is, I've been in love with Yazawa NIco all this time"

"..."

The confession came to Eli like a train passing right by her ear. She simply just don't know how to feel about what she just heard. "Nozomi loves Nico-chan? My Nico-chan? All along?" Nozomi read the shock and confusion on Eli's face but she did not break and continued.

"Like I just told you, I'm not asking you for help on how I should act on my feelings, you're reaction is understandable being friends with both of us. That being said, I would still very much appreciate it if you could support me in this as my friend…" Nozomi finished

"Of course I'll support you, you're very important to me too" Eli replied her head bogged

"Great!" Nozomi came and hugged her tight "I knew I could always count on you, now that we have this cleared up, I can finally confess to her…"

Eli thought nothing else could faze her more about Nozomi's reveal but the previous words shook her. Thousands of possibilities on how this ordeal will resolve spin around her clouded mind, her heart accepting her friend to a sincere hug.

"When are you planning on telling her?" Eli inquired hiding her emotions

"Hmmm… I'm thinking Friday would be great" Nozomi replied upbeat "It would be awkward seeing her at class the next day if I got rejected, we could go on a date the day after since it's a weekend however if I get lucky. I'm also giving her those two days if she wants to think about it.

"You really thought this through huh?" Eli commented breaking away from the hug

"Naturally, I'll only get to do this once after all!" Nozomi said

"Good luck then…" Eli said simply as the two step out of the room and walk to class.

Eli staggered as they went on their way, she then excused herself to the toilet leaving Nozomi to go ahead. Nozomi on the other hand is pleased that her friend supports her. She was about to get to the classroom when she met Nico walking down the hallway.

"Aah, Nico-chi, Good morning" she greeted

"Good morning Nozomi" Nico replied "...have you seen Eli?"

"I was just with her this morning, she just went to the toilet and will be here shortly" Nozomi answered.

"You two meeting behind my back… I know I'm really important and you guys love me too much but it's still way early for planning my birthday!" Nico said a bit touched

"Oh… that... actually we weren't talking about that" Nozomi admitted her fingers together winking

"I see, it is too early about that after all" Nico said her disappointment obvious

"Nico-chi you really are adorable" Nozomi said patting her friend's head. Nico raised her head feeling the comfort of Nozomi's palms but then she suddenly get it off her.

"Stop doing that! I'm not a kid, I'm an adult!" Nico exclaimed with a sulk

"Really? Just how adult are you… have you even went out with someone before?" Nozomi teased at the same time really wanting to know her answer

"Well… that..." Nico then realized, even after all they said and did, Eli and her aren't officially a couple yet "I'll just ask her this afternoon, but what should I say to Nozomi?" she thought.

Eli spotted the two from a distance, the sight terrified her, she dashed towards them "Could Nico have already… No, it would break Nozomi, she would hate me… Nozomi I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Eli thought as tears starts to form from her eyes as she ran.

"That's no good Eli-chi, you're part of the student council, you shouldn't be breaking rules" Nozomi said as Eli reached them

"Huh, what?" Eli asked confused

"You're not supposed to run in the hallway right? seriously Eli how could you not know that?" Nico chided playfully

"Of course I know that… I'm just excited to see you two" Eli said in defense

"But we were together this morning, and you two came to school together so why would you be?" Nozomi asked innocently, but the question raised the tension to Eli's guilty heart.

"I forgot that we did, Nico and I simply bumped to each other at the gate this morning" Eli said so fast Nico wasn't able to react.

"Is that so…"Nozomi then just let it go

The three then enter the room as the bell was about to ring, Eli then held Nico's hand secretly handing her a piece of paper. When she got to her desk near the corner of the room, she read what the note says: "Let's keep everything secret from Nozomi for a while"


	10. Invitations Danced

**PART X: Invitations Danced**

"So… What's with this note you gave me?"

"Are you angry Nico-chan?"

"Aren't I the one who's asking questions? Why won't you just answer it?"

"Nico…-chan…"

"I'm sorry for taking up your time, I'm going home now"

After their class that Monday, Nico went to visit Eli's house like they planned that morning. The day at school was a nightmare and her tormentor… a piece of paper she clutched in her hand. She tried to act normal while having lunch with her friends but at the back of her mind looms the fear of Eli's baffling words. They walked to Eli's house after school but only spoke when they reached Eli's room. Nico was about to storm off when Eli caught her hand.

"Please don't leave like this" She pleaded to Nico's back

"But do you even want me here? If being with me embarrasses you, I totally understand that" Nico replied suppressing her emotions. Upon hearing her words Eli pulled her into a hug,

"Why would you even say that?! You idiot… I'll tell the world if I can… It's just that…" Eli started crying, she just simply can't explain the situation to Nico.

"Are you even serious about… me? Just answer that honestly and I'll be fine" Nico said her arms caught between Eli's.

"Of course I am Nico-chan, I love you" Eli said, sinking on her knees as her hold on Nico comes loose, her eyes started to tear up

"Really? Then will you go out with me?" Nico asked as she hold Eli on her shoulders

"Ehh…"

"What I mean is do you want to be my girlfriend… we already kissed a lot and did other things but we weren't officially a couple then right?" Nico explained slightly blushing from her own words. Eli is even more confused now; they were just fighting moments ago but she knows her answer to this.

"I do, I want to be Nico-chan's and Nico-chan mine" she answered firmly meeting Nico's eyes behind her tears. Nico then leaned to kiss her forehead.

"I understand that your reason is something you can't tell me now, I'm sorry if I made you upset" she said to Eli who's now sitting on the floor "...if you don't want to tell Nozomi about this then we won't tell her"

Eli cried even more after that, she can't help her sobs, her tears she tried to wipe with her sleeves.

"Eli… Eli, why? did I say something bad?" Nico inquired panicking, Eli shook her head

"I'm just so happy you understand, I've told a lot of lies today and I don't want to lie to you so I didn't say anything, yet you want to be my girlfriend even after that"

"Geez, who knew Ayase Eli is such a cry baby… it's okay, don't worry about it, I trust you" Nico said looking down at Eli's crying face Eli on the other hand smiled at her so cutely Nico almost lost control. She then sat on the floor with her and whispered to her ear "...But you still have to make up for that". Nico gently bit Eli's right ear making the other girl gasp for air.

"Nico-chan!" Eli called as she pulled Nico's body closer

"Eli, can I taste you?" Nico asked in a mumble, Eli just nod her head her tears of joy stopped. Nico's tongue traveled from Eli's shoulders to her neck back to her ear that she continued on nibbling. This made Eli weaker and slowly she lie down on her bedroom floor pulling Nico with her. Nico attacked the other side of Eli's neck that she bit like a vampire.

"Hnng… Nico-chan…" Eli started to let out moans and reached for Nico's smooth legs and caressed them, Nico then went harder and licked Eli's flesh inside her mouth in response.

"Eli, can I taste you?" Nico asked again, this time meeting Eli's eyes as she rose to a kneel

"Yes… please. Eat me up if you want" Eli replied panting

"I love you Eli" Nico said as she starts to unbutton her girlfriend's uniform

"I love you too Nico-chan" Eli sat up; Nico on top of her hips, and kissed her as Nico undo the last of her buttons. Eli hugged Nico who then unhooked her bra.

"Thank you for the meal" Nico said with as smile before she dived into Eli's chest, Eli's hands moved to the floor to support her arching body that bent backward from pleasure. Nico went from kissing to licking Eli's breast playing with her pink nipples using her tongue. Eli's knees shake as her panties became drenched "Is it natural that it became like this… I feel so weird, Nico-chan please eat me all up" her mind scream as she moan. Nico started to use her hands to fondle on Eli's soft melons while her mouth sucked on one nipple. Eli's arms gave way and she had her back on the floor again.

"It's unfair that I'm the only one like this you know…" Eli said still catching her breath

"Then play with mine too" Nico replied. Eli was curious "Is Nico-chan wet down there too?" she thought. She sought for the answer and touched Nico's special place through her panties.

"Kyaa… Eli…" Nico blushed and bowed her head

"It seems that you're wet down there too Nico-chan" Eli teased

"Too?" Nico caught the word and lift Eli's skirt revealing her stained white panties which she tried to cover.

"What are you embarrassed about? here, look" Nico then went on her knees in front of Eli and lift her own skirt while looking the other way "...see, it's only natural so you don't have to worry about it" she finished with a flushed face. "She's doing it so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable, Nico-chan, with such little things, you're making me fall for you even more" Eli realized.

Nico stood up and Eli followed as she climbed to her bed. Eli still wants more of Nico and Nico the same. They continued kissing, this time Eli is on top of Nico, undressing the shorter girl and lifting her bra. Their bodies touched feeling each other's warmth; Eli's hands on Nico's cheeks as their tongues danced Nico not letting go of her girlfriend's waist touching her skin. Their passionate kiss grew into a raging fire of desire.

"Nico-chan, this time… I'll be the one to taste you okay?" Eli said as her head moves to Nico's body. "Nico-chan's breasts are small but they sure are sensitive" with every touch of Eli's tongue, Nico's body shudder, her body at times jolt involuntarily. With fingers still clamped to Nico's nipples Eli went down to lick her navel which drove her girlfriend crazy with pleasure. Nico's knees rubbed together with anticipation as Eli almost reach her slit. "Will she eat me there too…" she wondered. Nico held the edge of her skirt tightly, Eli noticed and held her hand and looked at her eyes, Nico simply nod meeting her's. Eli slowly pulled down Nico's panties down her left ankle,, she hold on to Nico's knees and pulled them apart revealing Nico's fruit dripping with love juice. The scent is hypnotic, Eli slowly came close and gave it a long lick. The sensation was too much for Nico, her weak legs were confused whether to close down or spread out more. Eli started to lick her dry but more seems to come out.

"Eli… more… hnggg…" before she knew it, her hands moved to Eli's head holding it down driving it in to her "...kiss Nico-nii down there too"

Eli obeyed and kissed it so hardt her tongue went in which made Nico let out a scream, she sucked on every bit of juice that came out, she felt Nico's hand pulling her hair which made her even more excited as she went on.

"Eli… I'm about to… ELI!" and with loud moans Nico reached her climax. after cleaning her legs up using her mouth, Eli cuddled with her girlfriend who's feeling weak after all that happened they're bodies covered in sweat.

"In the end only I felt good huh?" Nico said her head lying on Eli's chest

"That's not true, you made me feel good too, plus I'm happy I had my way with you" Eli said as she stroke Nico's head

"Is that so… I would like that too, you know getting able to do anything I want to do with you" Nico answered

"Next time then" Eli smiled

"Really? Anything?! Yatta" Nico exclaimed as she sat up on the bed. After that, nico became silent, just as eli was about to ask what's on her mind, she said "You know Eli, there's another thing I've been wanting to ask you"

"Which is…" Eli asked sitting up too

Nico looked at her intently at the eyes "Would you like to be a School Idol with me?"


	11. Ghosts Chased

**PART XI: Ghosts Chased**

"Me a school idol you can't be serious?"

"Why not? You're beautiful, you can sing too and more importantly…"

"..."

"Would you like to try it with me?"

Nico got dressed as she moved away from Eli's bed, the other girl also fixed herself as they carry on with their conversation, The room now free from it's previous intoxicating mood, she finished and continued to waltz around the room looking at the pictures framed on the table.

"So my sister told you about that" Eli asked while sitting on the bed

"She doesn't have to, this girl is you right?" replied Nico as she held a picture of a little blond girl dancing ballet

"That was a very long time ago, I haven't danced for a long time" Eli said her eyes cast down

"Why did you stop? Do you not like dancing? Nico asked still looking at the picture

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I don't see the sense in it anymore, there's no reason for me to continue" Eli reasoned

"That was a weird thing to say. Why did you even try dancing in the first place" Nico asked

"The reason I did it… the first time… it was…" Eli wonder back "It's weird, I can't seem to remember why I even danced then"

"Tell me, did you do it because you want to or did someone forced you into it?" Nico asked getting closer

"Of course I did it because I want to!" Eli exclaimed

"And the reason you stopped…? Did you come to hate it? Did you lose interest?" Nico said in a barrage

"Where are you getting at? I did it before because I love dancing and I stopped because of…" Eli paused to think of how to finish this sentence, ancient memories of many rejections in auditions and defeat in competitions flood her "... the same reason you stopped being a school idol!"

"The reason I stopped?" Nico asked in shock

"It was because it didn't get you anywhere right? It's because it's easier to just let it go right? Tell me Nico-chan that you're not the same as me!" Eli blurt standing up

Nico was silenced by Eli's outburst, she wanted to tell her she was wrong but she can't even grasp in her mind the reason for her actions "Why did I even stop? I love performing, I like it when people cheer me on, why did I even let stupid things such as reason get on my way?" she asked herself.

"I realized that was wrong, just now. I'm sorry Eli, if you really don't like to dance anymore I won't force you, however… Don't tell me that it was all for nothing, if those things didn't happen, will I even be standing here in front of you right now? I regret giving up my dream but I can always try again right?" Nico finished tears starting to form in her eyes

"You will perform again?" Eli asked in slight shock

"I wasn't sure of it until my talk with you today. Yes, I will get on the stage again, I don't care if people won't listen or even look at me but I will continue doing the thing I love the most. What about you? Do you love dancing as much?" Nico asked her eyes full of resolve

Eli was moved by Nico's brief speech, "what she wanted to do". Herself hasn't been her priority, she's just that kind of person, the fear of failing again added up to her confusion but with Nico, maybe she could shake those fears away, maybe it'll be okay whatever happens as long as they're together.

"I still love dancing, I'm not really into this school idol stuff but it seems interesting since you're having so much fun, if you're going to teach me about idols, then i'll teach you what I know in dancing and together…" Eli's sentence was cut of by a sudden tackle hug from Nico sending them both to the bed again

"You agree? You'll do it with me? Eli, you're making me so happy" Nico said snuggling Eli's neck

"That's my job right? But besides that, this is something I like to try for myself too" Eli replied her arms around her lover

"Then the three of us will have to do out best then!" Nico said

"The three of us?" Eli asked confused

"I've already asked Nozomi about it this morning and she said she's interested too. I'll be strict in practice so you better prepare yourselves" Nico rushed in excitedly

"Nozomi did? That came out of nowhere" Eli said with a worried face behind Nico

"Did it? We actually have been talking about it all the time, she said she's been interested ever since she first saw me perform" Nico replied letting go of the hug. Eli was about to say something when she heard people talking downstairs, Arisa and her mother just got home from going out to get her sister more familiar with Japan for the day.

"It seems like their home already, let's go down stairs, I'll introduce you" Eli said and Nico replied with a nod

After having dinner at the Ayase's, Nico walked home alone still thinking of their secret love, they are girlfriends now after all. She told Eli that she understands but the fact they're not telling Nozomi about their relationship still bothers her. "What could be her reason for it… No, no doubts, I should just trust Eli on this one" she thought shaking her head "...but it really did seem like she had a crush on Nozomi before… No time to be thinking about that, I shall mold those two into becoming terrific idols, we'll make it for sure" she finished the thought wiping her worried face with a smile.

At the same time, Eli was looking out of her window thinking of how to get out of her trap like situation. She has bought herself time and has until Friday before her two friends know each other's secrets; Nozomi's love for Nico and Nico's love for her. Is it selfish of her to keep them both around her? she thought looking at the starry sky. The two are very dear to her, she's scared, she realized, it may come down into a choice between the two. and with scary thoughts Ayase Eli's long day ended as she slept on her bed, a pair of used chopsticks on her hand.


End file.
